


Santa Scare

by Strength_in_pain



Series: John and his boys [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Dean, Kid Sam, Kid Winchesters, Weechesters, Worried Dean Winchester, Young Dean, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam, Young Sam Winchester, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: Christmas prompt:John takes Dean 10 & Sam 6 to see Santa Claus at the mall & Sam gets scared & runs away & gets lost in the mall & of course Dean goes nuts with worry !





	Santa Scare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what’s up guys? 
> 
> So this is a prompt from Dean’s girl and I had to do it as an early Christmas gift. I hope you enjoy! I have more Holiday feels planned in the next few stories too. Well, I have ideas. Nothing has been written yet because I am currently studying for finals for this semester and yeah... this was written at 1am last night after hours of studying so i’m sorry if it’s bad. But I wanted to get it to you soon.

> **Santa scare!**
> 
> **Dean 10, Sam 6**

“Why do you want to see Santa Claus anyway?” Dean asked, flipping through a Marvel comic book. It looks like Dean was reading about the hulk today. 

 

“Because Daddy said he’d take us.”

 

“Yeah I know. But why did you ask him?” 

 

“So we can get presents this year, Dean. Don’t you want presents?” Sam asked, crawling onto the bed to nuzzle next to his big brother. 

 

Sam could barely notice, but he saw Dean shrug ever so slightly then he turned the page. 

 

“You could get more comic books. You could even get those graphic ones even if Daddy says you can’t have them, Santa will get them for you.” Sam said so happily, Dean couldn’t help but scoff. 

 

He wanted his little brother to be happy. He did. But it was so hard for Dean to listen to his brother babble on about a non-existing Santa Claus. Especially when there were real actual monsters out there that were dangerous and Sam didn’t believe in them,  didn’t even know about them. He never asked about them. And Dean was thankful for that, he really was. But it still felt wrong to lie to Sam. But his Dad told him to let Sam be a normal kid. He even encouraged Dean to enjoy the whole sitting on Santa’s lap thing. Dean couldn’t believe it. He had never been so insulted. Sammy can sit on his lap but Dean would never. 

 

“Why don’t you ever ask Santa for anything?” Sam said, feeling irritated now that his big brother was huffing and sighing. 

 

“Look Sammy. It’s... I’m not going to get any presents this year –“

 

“Yeah, because you didn’t ask Santa.” 

 

“No. Because Dad doesn’t, um, want Santa to come to our house. Yeah, yeah, he um, he writes a letter to Santa every year and tells him to skip our house.” 

 

Dean wanted to pat himself on the back for coming up with that awesome response until he saw the look on Sam’s face. There were two saucer eyes welling up with tears. 

 

“No no no no no. Don’t cry. Don’t cry.”

 

“Why would Daddy do that?” Sam asked as the first wave of tears started to make their way down his face. 

 

“Shit, I’m such an idiot.” Dean whispered to himself. “Hey, calm down. Dad has his reasons. He, he’s worried about Santa kidnapping us. You know how crazy worried Dad is about us leaving the motel all the time. He’s paranoid about everything. He probably thinks Santa will try to hurt us or maim us or something.” 

 

“Why? Doesn’t Daddy know Santa is a jolly happy guy?” 

 

“I guess not. But hey, lucky for us if we talk to Santa at the mall tomorrow you can tell him he doesn’t have to skip our house anymore.” 

 

Sam’s eyes went big. “You’re right!” 

 

Dean nodded, “Yeah. I am.” 

 

“Thanks Dean.” Sam gave him a big hug.

 

“No problem squirt. Alright. Get under the covers. You want to find out what happens to the hulk, don’t you?” 

 

Sam nodded, and quickly pulled back the covers. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. 

 

“Boys. Wake up.” 

 

“Dad? What time is it?” Dean asked groggily. 

 

“Eight in the morning. Come on, we have a mall to visit. I need to buy you some new clothes.”

 

“I really need new jeans.” Dean said, as he carefully peeled Sam off of his side. 

 

“I know you do.” John said, looking at Sammy. “Can you wake him?” 

 

Dean nodded. “Um, hey Dad? Can you buy Sammy some gifts this year and say they’re from Santa?” 

 

John smiled, “I was planning on it, kid. That’s why he’s going to see Santa today.” 

 

“Oh okay. Good.” 

 

“What do you want, Deano?” 

 

“Huh? Oh for Christmas. Right. Um, you know, just a pair of jeans would be nice.” 

 

“Really?” John raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I’m opening the door here, Dean. You can tell me anything and you say jeans?” 

 

“Yeah. I mean, I need them and I want to make sure you buy Sammy whatever he wants so...”

 

“So I’ll get you some jeans.” John finished. 

 

“Thanks Dad.” 

 

The ride to the mall was short. Soon, the Chevy Impala was parked in some icy parking lot and Dean and Sam were crossing the road with their Dad. 

 

It was loud in the mall where Santa was, and Sam did not expect it to be like this. There were people dressed in different costumes, one was a reindeer, one was an elf. 

 

“Daddy, where are the real elves?”  Sam asked, whispering into John’s ear as if he didn’t want to offend anyone. 

 

John shifted Sam in his arms so he could get a better hold on the kid. “They’re back at the North Pole buddy. But Santa up there, he’s going to get your list to the real Santa. So go ahead and talk to him.” 

 

Sam shoved his nose deep into the crook of his father’s neck. His hands squeezed John’s shirt tightly. 

 

“Nooowha.”

 

“Come on Sammy, don’t you want to see Santa?” Dean asked. “You want to tell him something remember.” 

 

Sam nodded as John set him down. He watched Sam walk up to the over-dressed Santa with a smile. It was nice to feel normal for once. The nice feeling lasted all of ten seconds. Sam stood with this awe-struck look of panic and then he proceeded to take off running in the other direction. 

 

“Sammy!” Dean cried out. But Sam was already out of sight, running around the mall on his own. 

 

“Shit.” John muttered. “Dean check the department store. I’m going to get security.” 

 

Dean nodded, understanding his mission. His little brother could be anywhere and Dean was worried he would be lost forever. 

 

“Sam? Sam! Sammy!” Dean called out loudly. He tried to look in every isle without getting lost himself. 

 

Meanwhile, the fast food worker, Rob, was standing in a McDonalds food court with a crying Sammy. 

 

“Hey kid. It’s okay. Just tell me where your Parents are.”

 

“I want Dean!” 

 

“It’s ok.” Damn Rob was not good at comforting kids. He didn’t know how to handle kids. He was never around any. 

 

Rob rubs his temples, “who exactly is Dean?”

 

“My bruther.” 

 

“Did your brother bring you here?” 

 

Sam shook his head. “No, Daddy did.” 

 

“Did your Dad leave you here?” 

 

“No. He took me to see Santa.”

 

A lightbulb clicked in Rob’s head. Santa! Of course, that makes sense and Rob can work with that. 

 

“Alright Kid, I’m going to take you back to Santa’s workshop so you can find your Dad.  Okay?”

 

“NO!” Sam jumped back like he was burned and Rob made no further movements. “Santa is scary.” Sam declares. 

 

“Oh kid. I’m just trying to find your Dad.”

 

“Want Dean.” Sam whispered. “He can talk to Santa for me.” 

 

“Ok. Let’s go back to Santa’s workshop and find your brother. You don’t have to talk to Santa at all. Does that sound good?” 

 

“Okay. But only if I don’t have to talk to Santa.” 

 

Rob smiled. “Promise.”

 

Dean had just left the department store when he saw his brother being led back to the Santa workshop. 

 

“Sam!” Dean nearly knocked him over when he ran forward, arms extended. “Where did you go?” 

 

“McDonalds.” Sam muttered. 

 

“Did you find him?” John asked, running back over as well. 

 

“Yeah. Sorry man,” the cashier began, “He was crying and -“

 

“No, thank you. I appreciate it.” John said. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill. “Here. Thank you.” 

 

“Oh you didn’t have to.” The cashier said, but he was happy and already pocketing the cash. “Have a good day guys. Stick together.” With that the cashier walked away. 

 

“Sam don’t do that. Don’t run off. It’s dangerous.” John scolded softly. He was just glad to have Sam back. 

 

“Sorry Daddy. But Santa is scary.” 

 

“Not as scary as a be Vengeful spirit.” Dean whispered which earned him a glare from John. 

 

“Dean. I need you to ask Santa.”

 

“Oh Sammy, no.”

 

“Please.” There they were. The big hazel puppy dog eyes. Dean’s mind was swearing. 

 

“Fine! I can’t believe I’m effing doing this.” 

 

“Watch your mouth boy.” John scolded lightly. Once again, he was just pleased Dean was doing what Sam wanted. At least they can hopefully avoid a tantrum at the very least. 

 


End file.
